


Raggedy Roxanne

by fefetama (CreepingCatalyst)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grown Up, Humanstuck, Lesbians, read my fic, roxy has a troubled past, roxy is a poledancer, roxy is badass, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingCatalyst/pseuds/fefetama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde is just your average poledancing, New York street living, kickass, troubled wildcard.</p><p>(Posted first on ff.net as fefetama/insertrandomname.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raggedy Roxanne

**Raggedy Roxanne**

Clacking high heels echo as she strides down the alley, looking down. Pausing, she looks around. Silence fills the pitch black darkness until a rustle comes from the shadows. The girl puts her hands on her hips and cocks an eyebrow. A minute passes. Wind blows the young lady's blonde hair as she takes a single step toward the shadow. Her boots scrape against the pavement as she whirls around, administering a perfectly executed back kick.

She sticks her lips out indignantly, watching the stranger hit the wall with force. He takes only two seconds to recover before he jumps at the girl's throat. She ducks and dives into the man's legs, causing him to fall backwards. He punches her in the face before she can react.

She sits back with a look of pure disgust, putting a hand to her cheek. "Well aren't you the feisty one, mister."

With that, he attempts to tackle her, but her foot connects with his chin just in time. She kicks him off and stands, stomping his head one last time for good measure. She walks a few steps, then stops and fixes her appearance. A girl like her has to keep her posture up and neat.

People might mistake her for a fifty-cent-whore, or a stripper. She's not a stripper, she's a _poledancer_. Despite their thoughts, she is merely an average girl, just getting by. Just like every other girl, she has her ups and downs. She has had her bad relationships and experiences. She's had her breakups and has many exes, Even if it's an unusually large number.

She just can't seem to make it work with anyone. She can't seem to make any _thing_ work either. But she's strong. Roxy Lalonde is strong. She knows that.

Before long, the young lady is on her way.


End file.
